Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, most particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving periodic data on the basis of a power save mode in a wireless local area network (LAN).
Related Art
An IEEE 802.11 standard provides a power save mechanism (or power save mode) to increase the lifespan of a wireless local area network (WLAN) station (STA). The STA operating based on the power save mode may operate in an awake state or a doze state for power saving. The awake state is a state which enables a normal operation of the STA such as frame transmission or reception, channel scanning, etc. On the other hand, the doze state is a state in which power consumption is extremely reduced and thus frame transmission or reception and channel scanning are impossible. In a case where the STA usually operates in the power save mode, the STA is in the doze state and, when necessary, transitions to the awake state, thereby reducing power consumption.
If the STA operates for a long time in the doze state, power consumption of the STA is reduced. Therefore, the lifespan of the STA may be increased. However, frame transmission or reception is impossible in the doze state. Therefore, the STA cannot stay for a long time in the doze state. If a pending frame is generated in the doze state, the STA may transition to the awake state to transmit the frame to an access point (AP). However, if the STA is in the doze state and a pending frame to be transmitted to the STA exists in the AP, the STA cannot receive the pending frame from the AP, and cannot know that the pending frame exists in the AP. Therefore, the STA may acquire information regarding the presence/absence of the pending frame in the AP, and may operate by periodically transitioning to the awake mode in order to receive the pending frame in the AP.
The AP may acquire information regarding awake mode operating timing of the STA, and may transmit the information regarding the presence of the pending frame in the AP according to the awake mode operating timing of the STA.
More specifically, in order to receive information regarding the presence/absence of a frame to be received from the AP, the STA may periodically transition from the doze state to the awake state to receive a beacon frame. The AP may report the presence/absence of a frame to be transmitted to each STA on the basis of a traffic indication map (TIM) included in the beacon frame. The TIM is used to report the presence of a unicast frame to be transmitted to the STA, and a delivery traffic indication map (DTIM) may be used to report the presence of a multicast frame/broadcast frame to be transmitted to the STA.